


Diary Macchiato

by nodrop



Category: SNH48, 戴莫
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodrop/pseuds/nodrop
Relationships: 戴莫 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Diary Macchiato

/戴莫  
/17年黑历史存档

#所幸

到达同一个城市。  
渴望四处漂泊，却带着一些些无法抛弃的念旧。

生诞祭还没着手准备的时候，已经有了或逃跑或奔赴的想法。明明是见过的风景，却还是会怀抱着那份新鲜感憧憬来自远方陌生的抚慰。

接过担子的这些年，刀枪不入，披甲戴胄。  
我是很多人的支柱。  
逞强太久，很少有空闲再去回忆自己也曾与她相拥哭泣的日子。  
有人说，戴萌是生在莫寒泪腺上的人。  
伪装太久，都快忘了自己不是毫无畏惧。一见到她，我同样会不自觉地想脆弱，却只能在台上柔化语气，为她递一张纸巾拭泪。

年轻的时候，个性没有成熟，能力也还不足以支撑我们度过那些沮丧低潮的时光。哭一哭，发泄出来，起码会比较有勇气去面对痛苦。  
现在我们经历过，成熟了，也知道成年人的处事方式。既然可以解决的问题，就不应该哭，不应该用可怜自己或对方的方式去面对纠结与不愉快。  
但我们还是忍不住哭了，忍不住在对方面前暴露这么放任软弱的自己。

眼前的地铁早已驶过，从过去奔赴未来。  
我留在时间的缝隙里，荒芜的藤蔓阻止了我的步伐。逃离了那些不安的因子，我仍然不快乐。  
她的话，我收着，藏好了，等回去看一个答案。

也许答案并不重要。  
她知我，知我所有的自信来自我的自卑，知我所有的英雄气概来自我的丢盔弃甲，知我所有的振振有词来自我的困惑茫然。  
她知我，我必懂她。

我们彼此宽慰，彼此心疼，彼此理解外界给予的压力。  
但我们负隅顽抗之后，不知哪一方先疲倦了。  
尖锐的利器从胸口滋长，试探之间，伤痕累累。  
我敏感，她不说。  
我们默契地困顿于这种关系的枯萎，无力主动。

我承认，我怕了，我逃了。  
莫寒是一个有仪式感的少女，在仪式感里有始有终。她便是那个主笔的作者，她说故事写完了便写完了。  
而我猜不到她设定的终。

我穿梭在新的城市，给几乎所有的朋友买了礼物。  
繁华的灯光拉扯成一条模糊的线，延伸到颓唐的阴暗角落。  
“戴萌，你怎么忘了莫寒那份礼物？”  
故意的小动作，幼稚的行径，假装无情的我要大声嘲笑自己。  
我像个风筝，被吹得忽远忽近，她手中握着我的线。  
我四处漂泊。  
不过是没有地方愿意让我停靠。  
我要自由。  
最高的自由应以约束为前提，如果莫寒是那个前提，我愿意。

无尽的世界。  
她坐在那里，目光躲闪，向我伸出了手，我没有犹豫地牵了起来，为她驻足。  
直到我们用尽所有运气，依然会在彼此身边，无论以什么立场，或羁绊或爱情。  
她需要我，我也需要她。

回中心的途中下了雷阵雨。  
天空撕裂出一道道深邃的口子，从里面喷洒出飘忽不定的思绪。  
我拖动行李箱，站在她的门口，手里攥着略微潮湿的兔子玩偶挂件。  
没有多大念想地敲响房门，反复演习如何语调轻松地对她说：觉得可爱，就顺手给你买了。  
一句话而已，放在心上，旁白得支离破碎。

许久没有动静，可能是不在，也好。  
我仔细地拍落衣服残留的雨滴，掏出万能卡走了进去，没有开灯。  
莫寒的每一处空间都会被她收拾得整整齐齐，熨帖的细节里全是家的剪影，明明是时间有限的暂居，莫寒却把自己的宇宙放了进来。  
想到这，突然感觉自己像是一个抱歉的入侵者，我需要尽快找一处位置将这份无名的礼物安放。

动作笨拙地打开最上层的空格子。  
但貌似不是空格子，灰暗里有突兀的轮廓线条。  
打开手机的照明，这些年明里暗里送的东西竟然都在这里。  
是呀，她这么聪慧的人，怎么会不知道我的小心思。  
小心翼翼地把挂件也放了进去，合上的瞬间，依然不安。  
答案并不重要，但我愈加想知道，我只需要回到自己的房间打开那个本子。  
我已经是一个逾越在另一面感情线上的人，我没有办法左右自己情绪的蔓延。

“你回来啦？”  
我好像听到莫寒软糯的声音从远处虚幻地飘来，和曾经梦里实现的场景重叠，并不真切。

我害怕落空地缓缓转移视线。  
她浸润在光里，门框方方正正地圈出一个通往这边的窗口。  
还以为自己真的很难快乐了，一见到她，就笑了。

她向我奔来，义无反顾。  
眼角晶莹的星光划亮了这片夜空，将牵引我的那根线慢慢收紧。

“你终于回来了。”

她的手臂不断收缩，宇宙跟着不断膨胀。  
星系间的暂别也是膨胀的一部份，那并不是因为斥力出现了。

“我的答案，你没看吗？”

“还没。”

“我以为你不愿意回来了。”

“不会的。”

我其实害怕迷路。  
所幸，世界再大，我走不出你。

#昨晚我错了

今晚。

外面下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨。  
她之前折给我的那一千颗夜空上的星星早早就入眠了。  
我们的木屋里，砂壶喷腾着羽毛般轻柔的思绪，床头那只做工青涩的小狼崽玩偶也支撑不住缩进了软绵绵的被褥。

我站在潮湿的窗口张望，手指因为焦躁的摩擦微微发热。  
我生气了呢。  
我不知道她什么时候回来，她答应给我带的胡萝卜当然也可能会不知所踪。  
而这场突然降临的小雨会不会朦胧住她来的方向，我更希望她不要淋雨感冒。

我是真的生气了呢。  
我又向那只砂壶里加了一勺水，里面的茶叶已然没有香气，这可如何是好？  
她一定会讨厌家里慢慢粘腻的霉味。  
她会不会都不愿意回来了？

“叮铃铃。”

她回来了！  
我特意系的风铃终于响了。

她站在门口，因为这木屋的屋檐狭窄，她的背还遭受着冰冷的雨滴。  
头顶的发丝逗留着一片细密圆润的水珠，鞋子湿透了，卷起的裤管上还沾了泥。  
她看看我，没有进来的意思。

我只能松开围裙走过去，手搭着她的胳膊，示意她进来。  
“你不是说脏脏的话，不能进屋子吗？”  
我没有理这个傻瓜。  
让她乖乖坐在小板凳上，用又快要烧干了的水给她泡了一杯她熟悉的桂圆红枣枸杞茶。

她把茶杯放到地上站起来，将有些凉意的手掌搭在我的双肩，与我对视。  
抿抿嘴唇，微微皱起英气的眉毛。  
“莫莫，对不起，我没有成功给你带胡萝卜回来。”  
我有些无奈地踮起脚尖，摸摸她的头。  
“你生气了吗？”  
“我当然会生气。”  
“对不起，我下次一定给你带胡萝卜。”  
说完，她就把脸埋进我的颈窝，轻轻蹭一蹭。  
我想了想还是直接告诉她吧，不然她可能会瞎自责，正准备抬起自己搭在她腰间的手臂回拥她...

“叩叩！莫莫，排练了。”

我揉揉眼睛起身，这里是我的房间。  
开心的梦都不完整呢，总是在即将更开心的时候醒过来，然后成为遗憾的梦。  
所以，这是我的执念吗？

我洗漱完，简单换了一身衣服打开门。  
戴萌依然站在门外，面无表情。

我突然又想起刚刚的梦，盯着她愣住了。  
她叹了一口气，把我慢慢推回房间里，手绕到背后锁上了门。  
“你最近在生什么气啊？”  
的确有很多乱七八糟的事情塞满了脑袋，其实我都知道，不应该去想的，没有意义。  
“我们不会吵架吧？讨厌吵架，不管好坏，都不该存在。”  
她像梦里那样抱住了我，紧密的距离，温温热热。  
“如果生气让莫寒不开心了，无论什么时候都讨厌。如果有理由的话，更讨厌。”  
我这次没有犹豫地也抱住了她。  
“可能...是因为你太脏了，还没有给我带胡萝卜。”  
“啊？”  
她奇怪地看着我，摸摸自己的后脑勺。  
我朝她笑笑，摇摇头，那些都不重要。  
有些害羞地扑进她怀里，努力找个角落让自己圆圆的小红脸躲起来。  
“嗯嗯...比起生气，我更喜欢你啊。”


End file.
